


Why Do We Love If We're So Mistaken?

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Regina is supposed to get married in order to save her family name, but, what happened when the night before the wedding she is meeting her childhood friend Emma?





	Why Do We Love If We're So Mistaken?

“I don’t need a party this whole marriage thing is a fraud” Regina sighed in defeat, she knew there’s no way in hell her sister is going to let any opportunity of a party to slide away.

“Are or are you not going to be legally married to Robin?” Zelena huffed, she hated her sister had to go through with this thing, she wished she could stop it but shell be damned if she won't let her sister have one night of fun before she is forced to be tied to the Locksleys.

“I am,” she said as she stepped out of the car, Zelena took her outside of town to a bar she would have never stepped a foot in if it wasn't for her overbearing sister. To be completely honest, Regina didn’t care that much about this marriage, she never fell in love with anyone before and she’s in doubt she’ll ever will. Robin was nice, he was caring and attentive, he had a crush on her since high school and it was the best way to promise the future of their family company. They needed it with her father’s health problems and her mother’s poorly administration skills.

“Two shots, extra dirty” her sister ordered for them and the woman smiled and fetched the bottle and glass. “Please try to have fun,”

“I-“

“Regina,” a voice stopped her from finishing her sentence and she finally looked at the bartender, green orbs looked into her soul and she forgot to breathe for a second.

“Emma,” the name left her lips and she forgot how easy, how sweet, how right it felt in her mouth. “What are you, you work here?”

“I own this place,” she explained, “After I was.. after Storybrooke a lot of things changed..” She and Regina used to be best friends before another family sent her back, being in Storybrooke, being with Regina was the best era in her life.

“I’m going to...” her sister pointed at a blond guy who clearly studied her and excused herself. She had a feeling that her sister knew. She must have known.

“How are you?” Emma asked shyly, wiping the counter and staring at her hands.

“Good,” she stared at the blonde, studying her green orbs and sunny locks and something inside her changed, maybe it was the alcohol but fear and regret starting to wash through her. “I’m getting married” she whispered to herself but the blonde heard it.

“Congratulation” Emma smiled tightly and stared at the big diamond on Regina’s finger.

“I need more of this,” she held her glass, suddenly she wanted to party, suddenly she wanted to forget.

And after an hour when she moved behind the counter and kissed Emma roughly. Possessively. Sliding her tongue between her lips and tasting every corner of her mouth, she felt alive.

Emma tried to stop her, stating she was engaged and drunk but Regina didn’t let her. She threw her diamond ring on the floor, declaring shell explain later before taking Emma to her apartment.

She never fell in love before, she probably wasn’t in love now. But Emma was something she treasured, she knew come morning she will still have to get married. It’s the only way. But as she kissed down Emma’s stomach to where the blonde’s needed her the most, when she tasted Emma and moaned with delight, when she felt Emma shuddering against her tongue, she, for a moment, was free.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think? is this thing has a future or is it just a nice one shot?


End file.
